


Ask Sincerely Three I Guess Letters

by ask_sincerely_tree



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_sincerely_tree/pseuds/ask_sincerely_tree





	1. 12/1/2018: Evan

Dear Evan Hansen,

Today's going to be a good day and here’s why. Because today you started a blog on tumblr with your friends(?) Connor and Jared, despite only doing so because Dr. Sherman said you had to and you were too anxious to get out of it and say how much of a bad idea that is because Jared’s just a family friend which is different than a friend, I know that, he tells me that everyday, and Connor is just Connor, I don’t even know why he agreed to this after the fight? I guess that's what it would be, that we had in the computer lab a while ago. Huh. Well, that’s all for today I guess.

Sincerely, your best and most dearest friend,

Me


	2. 12/10/2018: Evan

Dear Evan Hansen,

Today’s going to be a good day and here’s why. Because today you talked to Zoe Murphy for the first time since the first day of school when Connor pushed you, and the conversation actually didn’t go to poorly, if you ignore the fact that I accidentally started rambling about trees at one point, but it couldn’t have been to bad cause she invited me to sit with her at lunch tomorrow!

Sincerely, your best and most dearest friend,

Me


	3. 12/17/2018: Connor

I guess this is a fucking thing that we’re all doing now. Fuck this, I’m bad at self-reflection. I guess Hansen sat with ~~ZoZo~~ ~~Zo~~ ~~the little Murphy~~ ~~my sister~~ Zoe a couple of times in the last week or so. Oh yeah, some anons wanted to vine with me or some shit I guess which was at least kinda fun, or at least it was until Evan saw one of the messages and had a panic attack. God I already hate this, I’m ending it here, fuck this shit.

-C.M.


	4. 12/21/2018: Jared

So this all blows rn, i thought the people would flock to ask me, the insanely cool Jared Kleinman, questions about myself, but its been like 3 days without any asks or anything at all lol, and both the anxious loser and burnout druggie r now ghostin’ me with the excuse of “hit us up when theres actually anything going on, otherwise, back the fuck off” damn this sucks rn.

-the insanely cool Jared kleinman


End file.
